Plus One
by Gremlin23
Summary: Another one-shot by request. Goku got someone pregnant, by accident. No, really! Nothing happens, safe for all readers.


"I had no idea the dragon was there when I walked in, then Pilof made his wish and POOF!"

Needless to say, Chichi was not impressed by the new kid Goku. For that matter, neither was his granddaughter. Gohan was taking it in stride though, something Goku was glad for. He didn't know what the fuss was about really, it wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. Before anyone could say anything else, a knock sounded at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Pan shouted and was already halfway to the door. She opened the door and was surprised to find a little blue girl about the same size as her. "Hello, could you please tell Goku that Nemo is here to see him? It's rather important."

"Nemo!" Goku yelled with a smile as she was led into the room by Pan. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since I left King Kai's place!" Goku stopped and took in the massive belly the girl seemed to have. "Wow Nemo, have you been trying to eat like me? You got big!" * BANG!* Goku fell on his face as both chichi and videl smacked the back of his head. "Goku! How can you say that, anyone can see she's pregnant!" Chichi yelled, strugling to remember that the tiny woman was from otherworld and not a little girl.. "I'm sorry dear," she said to the newcomer, "Goku was dropped on his head as a child. And then hit and kicked in it too. Please, sit. Can I get you anything?" As Nemo hopped up onto the couch goku was rubbing his head. "Ow, Chichi! What was that for?" "Videl, be a dear and smack him again for me while I go make some tea." Chichi said to her daughter in law as Goku's face once again met carpet.

"So, Nemo was it? How did you get here?" Chichi was asking the girl as they sipped their tea, "Is something going on in otherworld? Because I tell you Goku is not going back there again if I have anything to say about it!" The blue girl shook her head and put her cup down on the coffee table. "Oh no, nothing's going on up there. At least, nothing more than usual. No you see, I'm here because Goku's the father of my egg." The room collectively fell over in a dead faint, all except goku who yelled and fell off his chair. "Whaaat?! I can't be, we didn't, you know, and you're blue! And I didn't touch her Chichi I swear! Chichi?" Goku turned around to see chichi on the floor, out cold. "Oh dear, I'm going to be in trouble for this aren't I." Goku said with a sigh. "Say Goku," Nemo asked as goku pushed his wife back onto the couch she'd been sitting on, "is it a human thing or did something happen to make you so small?"

So Goku explained all about the black star dragonballs and how emperor Pilof wished him young. Just as he was explaining about the balls scattered acros the galaxy Chichi groaned and started waking up. "Oh I had the most terrible nightmare! Goku was young again and then this girl showed up and she..." She saw the blue girl and kid goku and her eyes narrowed. "Chichi wait!" Goku shouted but she was off into the kitchen. The others started coming to and both Videl and Pan immediately started yelling at Goku. Gohan was trying to calm everyone down saying "There has to be a rational explination" and then Chichi was back and was attacking goku with a broom yelling too. A loud whistle made everyone stop and grab their ears. Turning to Nemo the blue girl took her fingers out of her mouth and sighed. "I was afraid of this. Listen Goku, you didn't know it would happen so let me explain. Chichi if you interrupt me I will tie you to a chair and gag you." she said as Chichi had her mouth open to do just that. "I may be small, but I am a hundred and twenty three and I am more than capable of doing it. Now sit!"

With everyone seated and silent she explained. "My race does not reproduce like yours. In fact, from what I've heard, the closest to what we have is the Nameks. Only, we can't reproduce with just one person. When we are attracted to someone, us females I mean, we become viable and any nearby male can sense it." She was about to continue when Goku interrupted her. "You mean you like me like that? Wow, I never knew. Sorry, but I already have a wife." "No Goku you goof, I don't like you. Not like that anyway, Now stop interrupting. On the day you flew off king kai's planet you touched my shoulder when you said goodbye. That set me off and you can see the result before you. SO you can all stop yelling at him, he didn't know. I only came to tell him because I thought he deserved to know." That left everyone silent as they thought about what she'd said before Goku put up his hand. "Yes goku?" she asked as pan shook her head in embarrassment. "Well, if it wasn't me, then who did you like?"

Nemo blushed and looked away. "Can't you figure it out? King Kai of course! He's so dreamy, with those glasses, and his antennae! And he's so funny!"


End file.
